RiverClan/Roleplay
Gullberry swam into camp, a bundle of raspberry leaves held tightly between her narrow jaws. The apprentice-sized adult shook out her pelt upon reaching the other side, and quickly scampered back to the heart of camp. She took a massive-looking leap for her size and latched onto the side of the Star Tree, and climbed up to the massive hollow in the tree. Climbing inside, there were dozens of notches carved out with leaves and berries tucked into them. Looking for the empty notch, she tucked the leaves and their stems under a notch of wood, to secure them inside. Turning around in the cramped little space, Gullberry poked her head out of the hole, to survey the camp below. Rainlegs 23:47, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Heronstar sat looking over the clan. His tail curled over his large paws. Jayheart lay beside him, her plump stomach poking out.~Mel The Dark Forest Rules! 00:05, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Stonefrost noticed Gullberry climbing the Star Tree, though she didn't think anything of it. Stonefrost climbed down the tree, hoping to lead a patrol out of camp. At the very least she would go hunting, by herself or otherwise. When nobody asked to join the patrol, she left camp alone. She padded down to a nearby stream, which was full of fish. She hooked her claws into the water, snagging a fish. Stonefrost set it to the side, and waited for another fish to swim by. Once she was done fishing, she returned back to camp and put the fish on the fresh-kill pile. Stonefrost then sat down in camp and began grooming herself. There wasn't much to do on a quiet day. ♠♥[[User:Giaria|'Make her a member']] [[User talk:Giaria|'of the Midnight Crew']]♦♣ 23:58 Thu Jun 11 Jayheart eventually stood up and headed to the fresh-kill pile to eat.--Heronstar shook out his thin pelt. His thoughts wandering to Sorrelstar. What we had was nothing! He reminded himself. "Heronstar, are you going to attack WindClan?" Heronstar turned to Jayheart. "Not yet. I'm sending spies over soon." Jayheart swallowed sadly. "Our kits." Heronstar turned on Jayheart eyes narrowed. "Just one." 23:16, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ~Mel The Dark Forest Rules! 00:05, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Gullberry climbed down the tree, staring at Heronstar, rather confused. "But you said Flystar was crazy! And StarClan hasn't told me anything of WindClan acting weird. I highly advise not sending spies over," she meowed, flattening her ears against her skull. The tiny medicine cat was baffled- everyone knew Flystar was the crazy one, especially because Goatstar was so kind and sweet at gatherings! Flystar was the one who always started fights. 22:36, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Heronstar agreed. "I've changed my mind." He said turning to both his mate and medicine-cat. "As long as they stay to themselves we won't need to do anything."--Jayheart was joyous, so the beautiful queen headed to the nursery only to feel slight pains when she arrived. Slowly the queen lay down knowing she was about to kit. Her pants coming out loud. 22:48, June 15, 2015 (UTC) With Heronstar's choice, Gullberry gave a satisfied nod and headed away from camp, crossing the bit of the river that separated their camp's island from the main section of land. She reached shore, shook out her pelt, and began to trot off, to go find more watermint for her store. 22:52, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Fear pricked Jayheart like a needle. Gullberry was gone! Who would help her kit?" Red and black dots danced across the queen's vision. Would she die kitting? "H-Heronstar!" She hissed as the pain grew, intensified. 03:39, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Gullberry heard a distant shout, and flattened her ears, alert. ''That came from camp. Spinning on her paws, the medicine cat dropped her bundle of herbs and dashed back to camp, leaping into the water and paddling as fast as her tiny body could take her. Without even bothering to dry off, she reached the nursery, where she saw Jayheart starting to kit. "I don't have time to grab herbs so this is going to hurt a lot more than usual," Gullberry quickly explained, grabbing a large stick from the side of the nest and holding it so Jayheart could bite into it. "Keep breathing and your body will push for you." 05:57, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Jayheart bit down on the stick as another wave of pain hit her. Let it be over already! She thought, claws dug into the ground. After what seemed like hours Jayheart gave birth to a small black-based tabby and white tomkit, which she named Crowkit, and a beautiful mink she-kit, with the name Neritekit. 00:46, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Gullberry took the stick away and finished cleaning up the kittens for Jayheart. She returned for a quick check-up on both of them, and showed Jayheart how to part her belly fur so her longhaired kittens could find a teat in the mess of the Persian queen's belly. "Just make sure they can actually get to it until they open their eyes and respond intelligently to you; it'll be about one moon..they'll squeak and stuff, but until they can walk, ignore it for the most part. I'll check in on them daily, especially since they're our only kits!" 00:53, June 18, 2015 (UTC) The Persian queen smiled down at her kits happily falling asleep. The leader walked up to Gullberry. "Is she okay?" He asked her. 01:39, June 22, 2015 (UTC) "Of course she is! No time for painkillers, but that still was a remarkably smooth kitting!" the medicine cat reported, looking rather smug about the job she had just done. Meanwhile, Swiftpaw sat on RiverClan's side of the river, waiting for a passing patrol to come and find him, as he was hoping to join. 05:40, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Heronstar nodded and purred. "She's sleeping. I'll be back soon." He called. His tail swishing behind him. He was respected and famous throughout the clans for his actions and age. He soon came across Swiftpaw. The ThunderClan scent reaching his nose. This must be…his son. Sorrelstar hadn't talked to him since he said he loved someone else. "Well, well what do we have here?" He taunted. His eyes narrowing and his shoulders broad. The thick furred leader towered over the apprentice. 05:46, June 23, 2015 (UTC) "I'm Swiftpaw, son of Sorrelstar, the leader of ThunderClan. I find my mother intolerable, and since I'm obviously good enough at swimming to cross the river, and I know she hates you, I was hoping to join RiverClan," the smaller black-and-white tom announced, sitting up so that he showed he was nearing Heronstar's great height. From this angle, it was clear the toms were related: both had the same elongated faces and wide shoulders, although Swiftpaw was still a smaller version of the famed RiverClan leader. 05:48, June 23, 2015 (UTC) "Yes yes! Of course do come. We must get you settled and a mentor for you." Heronstar was considering mentoring Swiftpaw himself. He had great hopes for him. He at least had an advantage over his former mate. 05:52, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Swiftpaw nodded, standing up and eagerly following the massive leader. He was surprised to notice how tall he had grown the past moon, as he came up to Heronstar's shoulder; easily matching the height of his mother now. "Speaking of mentor, I was sort of hoping you could be mine, so I could make my mother even angrier..if that's a possibility, of course! If you already have an apprentice or aren't interested, that's perfectly okay as well." 05:54, June 23, 2015 (UTC) "Of course not. I'd enjoy that, maybe give me an excuse to leave camp. My mate just had kits. I mentored my deputy, but that's all. Of course she's dead." He said his voice and eyes darkening at the thought of Juniperfang. 05:58, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Swiftpaw nodded, flattening his ears. "She didn't die because of what you taught her, right..?" he meowed, hoping that the extra bit of trivia Heronstar brought up wasn't truly applicable to the conversation they were having. Looking up ahead, Swiftpaw could see the massive willow trees that shrouded RiverClan's island-camp, and he felt eager just to run over there. Something about the territory already felt right to him, and he briefly wondered if being here was in his blood. Maybe Sorrelstar had a RiverClanner grandfather or something; it's not unusual for half-clanners or transfers to pop up here or there. 06:04, June 23, 2015 (UTC) "No she was mental. Tried killing our medicine cat over something stupid. I think maybe they were sisters. Who knows. I had to kill her sadly. She attempted to kill my mate." Heronstar soon arrived at the entrance and led the way in. "Gullberry?" He called. A Persian queen appeared. "Where have you been? Leaving like that!" Jayheart hissed. "Woah! I found an apprentice." He said. Careful not to sat that Swiftpaw was his son. Only Sorrelstar and himself knew. 06:09, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Swiftpaw nodded, remaining silent the rest of their trek. Once they reached the shore, he let Heornstar swim before him, and the two arrived in camp. Instantly, Swiftpaw was greeted by the smell of fish and a notable salty taste in the air, and was amazed by the dizzying amount of cats swarming throughout the clan, acting like honeybees almost. He was too in awe to hear Heronstar call for Gullberry, but watched as the pretty she-cat came prancing over and quickly looked at him all around. "My, you look a lot li-" the medicine cat began, cutting off her sentence as she looked at Heronstar. The tortoiseshell instantly narrowed her eyes at the leader, and with a wave of her tail, she indicated that the two of them would need to have a chat soon. "So, Heronstar, who is this little one?" 06:14, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Heronstar glared at Gullberry. "This is Swiftpaw, Sorrelstar's son." He said. She knew of his former mate, but that was it."I'll announce it to the clan later. I nees to see Jayheart before she blows up." He muttered disappearing into the den, leaving Gullberry to show Swiftpaw around. 06:37, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Gullberry nodded slowly, dropping her suspicious look and giving Swiftpaw a cheery smile when the black-and-white apprentice exchanged a glance with her. "Come on, fluff, I'll take you on a tour." She motioned for him to follow her, and with one last glance with Heronstar, she guided Swiftpaw around camp. That evening, after they had finished and she even took him to look at their borders briefly, she helped him build a RiverClan-style nest in the trees and let him take a fish from the fresh-kill pile. Seeing he was at home, she left him and headed to Heronstar's den, to wait for him to return from the nursery so they could have a chat. 06:40, June 23, 2015 (UTC) After visiting with his mate for a bit. Heronstar headed back to his den. Spotting Gullberry his ears flattened knowing exactly what she wanted. "Don't start." He warned her, knowing she would anyway. 06:46, June 23, 2015 (UTC) "Don't start? Don't start?! Heronstar, if I can make that connection, then almost any cat can! Do you think I'm a mouse-brain? You know as much as I do that your flirtationship with Sorrelstar led to kits, and you know just as well as I do that Swiftpaw's the right age, and you know even moreso than I that the kid looks just like you! Does Jayheart know about any of this? Because if you don;t tell her it's going to be an awful awakening for her, and I can't promise the stability of your relationship if she finds out on her own. Rumors are gonna spread like wildfire once cats see you and Swiftpaw tomorrow morning. I cannot even being to fathom what ever led you to believe mating with a ThunderClanner, let alone the damned leader, for StarClan's sake, would ever be a smart move!" the tiny tortoiseshell exclaimed, panting at the end as she was out of breath. She waited a few seconds after calming down to continue. "...but what's done is done. Please tell me he's your son, and please promise me that you'll break it to Jayheart, but not for a few more days, because too much stress this early could cause her to snap and eat the kittens." 06:53, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Heronstar growled frustrated. "He is my son, but it was a mistake! I was young and stupid." He said. "I promise." He said. "She knows I had a…mate in another clan." He said slowly. Just not that it was indeed the cold Sorrelstar. 07:04, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Gullberry nodded slowly, flattening her ears. "And the kits? Does Jayheart know that you had kits with this she-cat? And does she know who this she-cat was? I won't breathe a word of it to her unless you want me to, but I figure that's best for you to bring up, honestly," the tortoiseshell meowed, hoping that Heronstar didn't screw this up. 07:07, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Heronstar frowned. "She knows there's a possibility I did. I'll tell her when she's awake." He said. His eyes full of stress. Why? He asked himself. "Thanks Gullberry." He said. 18:25, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Gullberry nodded. "Good luck, and if she seems distressed, leave and get me immediately-don't just shout my name and hope for me to hear." The tortoiseshell ducked out of the leader's den and headed up into the Star Tree, where she rested on one of the lower branches and dangled her legs off of it for a nice nap. 01:32, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Heronstar headed towards the nursery hearing a kits mewls. Neritekit was walking around blindly. Here. He placed the kit by Jayheart hoping to leave. "He's your son." A soft hoarse voice whispered. Heronstar flinched. "Yes." He turned and settled beside his mate. "Who's his mother?" Heronstar looked down. "She was a mistake Jayheart." Jayheart narrowed her eyes. "Who?" Sorrelstar's image popped in his head. "Sorrelstar." Jayheart's eyes widened. "You had kits with a leader?" She almost hissed. "It was a mistake. Please." Jayheart then surprised him by nuzzling him. "Your not mad?" She shook her head. "No. I'll treat him like my own son." 01:42, June 24, 2015 (UTC) The following day, Swiftpaw woke up in his tree-nest with a pain in his back. Getting up slowly, he stretched, hoping that in time he would grow used to having such a hard nest compared to the squishy one he grew up with in ThunderClan. The black-and-white tom climbed down from the tree and headed over to the fresh-kill pile to grab a small minnow. Taking his pick over to the side of camp, he spent several minutes struggling to remove the scales from the section he wished to eat, and then spent even more time trying to spit the tiny bones out. Eventually, he got the hang of it, and dined smoothly. 03:15, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Heronstar watched his son from high tree. The smoky leader smiled at all his attempts, but leaped down and walked over to him. "Having trouble?" He asked, humor in his pale eyes. 03:21, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Page